In the Year 2271
by Princess Amanda
Summary: Fry and Bender mess with a time machine, sending the Planet Express crew back to 2271 where they meet a new Christa crew, minus Goddard, Davenport, Thelma, and Gizbot. Kids get drunk in this one, which I don't recommend, it was just funny at the time...
1. The Encounter

Disclaimer: This story is made up and is no way affiliated with Fox Broadcasting Company, Matt Groening, Nickelodeon, Cinar, Bill Mumy, or Peter David and all Futurama and Space Cases stuff is borrowed. Rakiea, Ninya, Jackson Walters, Monorro, and Nicolo McKai are mine.  
  
In the Planet Express office, Professor Farnsworth was showing off his newest invention--a time-machine. After the incident with the microwaves that had sent his crew back in time to World War II, he had been quite interested in the effect and wanted a controlled time machine of his own, and he finally had it.  
  
"This is my time-machine," the super old professor explained to his staff. "It can send you anywhere in time."  
  
"Can I touch it?" Bender, the usually drunken, semi-evil robot asked childishly.  
  
"No," Professor Farnsworth answered.  
  
"So, let me see if I've got this straight," Phillip J. Fry, the twenty-five-year-old great times eight uncle of Professor Farnsworth, started. "It's a machine, that can send you through time? It's impossible!"  
  
"No, it's not. I haven't exactly tested it yet, but I guarantee you it works," the professor replied. "In fact, that's your next mission. I want to test my machine on the Planet Express ship, send us back in time five minutes, and then go forward in time again."  
  
"I think there are forms you have to fill out for that," Hermes, the company's bureaucrat, said.  
  
After filling out the appropriate forms saying that if they were lost in time, dismembered, or anything at all unfortunate happened to them, Planet Express was not responsible and they waived the right to sue. Turanga Leela, the ship's captain, a twenty-something cyclops with purple hair, ended up loading it on the ship by herself. After she was done, and right before everyone boarded, Dr. Zoidberg, came out.  
  
"Can I go too?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"NO!" everyone answered.  
  
"Nobody loves Zoidberg," the crustacean whined as he slowly went back from where he came from. Nobody seemed to notice.  
  
Fry, Leela, Professor Farnsworth, Bender, and Amy, a cutsey Martian girl, all went aboard the Planet Express ship. Leela took her place at the captain's ship and piloted them into space.  
  
"I want you to go way out there," the professor said. "No need to take innocent lives. There is the one escape pod, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's all mine!" Bender called out.   
  
"Hey, this is boring. We're not doing anything, and that's boring. Come on, Bender. Let's find something not boring to do," Fry suggested.  
  
"Just don't play with the time machine. The professor already has it set to the exact specifications. All I need to do is hit this button when we get where he wants us to go," Leela warned, showing them the button. "So don't mess with the time machine."  
  
"Yes, MOTHER," Fry responded immaturely. "Why do you always boss us around?"  
  
"Because I'm your captain!"  
  
Fry and Bender ignored her and went to the cargo bay where the time machine was. "I wonder how it works?" Fry asked.  
  
"I know how we find out. We mess with it until it does something," Bender answered.  
  
"Hey, that's a great idea! I'll mess with these dealies and you mess with those whatchamacallits until we get it working!" Fry declared.  
  
Bender and Fry started playing around with the time machine until they soon accidentally reset it to not send them five minutes in the past, but to the year 2271. From the year 3000, that was still quite a ways back.  
  
"Aw, I'm sick with messing with this stupid machine," Fry whined.  
  
"Yeah. There's gotta be something better to do. Like getting drunk," Bender responded, opening up his chest and pulling out two beers. He drank them both within a minute.  
  
Fry and Bender went back on deck, Bender with another beer in his hand.  
  
"We're here! Press the button!" Professor Farnsworth ordered.  
  
Leela did as she was told, and pretty soon, the crew went back in time. But they landed somewhere they didn't suspect they would. First of all, there was a wonderous bird-like ship next to the Planet Express ship. "Did you guys mess with the machine?" Leela asked.  
  
"Oh, sure, accuse us," Bender said.  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Okay, you see, what happened was this," Fry started to explain as Amy started cursing in Martian.  
  
Meanwhile, Rakiea and Jackson Walters, a fourteen-year-old Jupiterian and a eighteen-year-old human from Starcademy, were in the Command post at the time, and saw this other ship appear out of nowhere. It was massive and green, with a cool red stripe down the middle and a Planet Express logo on it's back fin. "I wonder where that came from?" Rakiea wondered.  
  
"Maybe it's been there and it just came out of stealth mode," Jackson suggested.  
  
"I would have seen it. Maybe we should establish communications and see what's going on?"  
  
"You establish communications, and I'll get the rest of the crew up here," Jackson answered. Rakiea nodded and went to the communication post as Jackson summoned the rest of the crew over the speaker system.  
  
"This is Second Commander Rakiea of the Starcruiser Christa. Please identify yourselves, mysterious vessel," Rakiea said.  
  
On the Planet Express, Leela answered the reply. "This is Captain Leela of the Planet Express. We seem to have had some problems," Leela replied as in the background Rakiea heard Fry say, "Uh, is it good when smoke starts forming around the thing you're trying to get to work?"  
  
"Do you need help?" Rakiea asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, that would be great."  
  
"Alright, I'll open a pathway between the ships, and we'll come over and help you fix whatever. Christa out!"  
  
As Rakiea finished this conversation, the rest of the crew finally arrived.  
  
"Like, what was it?" Ninya, a seventeen-year-old Plutonian, wondered.  
  
"They seem to be in trouble, and from what I understand, one of their crew is suffering a major head injury, so I told them we'd help," Rakiea answered.  
  
"Good thinking, Rae. Maybe we can also exchange of ideas to benefit each other," Commander Goddard replied.  
  
"Commander, can I run this mission, since I was the one who promised and everything?" Rakiea wondered.  
  
Commander Goddard nodded. "Sure."  
  
Miss Davenport, however, had something to say to that. "Seth, she's only a child. You don't mean to--"  
  
"I think she's quite capable, TJ. Pick your team, Rakiea."  
  
"THELMA, Gizbot, Ninya, and Nicolo," she said, picking along with the Plutonian the Christa's android, "mascot", and fourteen-year-old Venetian boy.  
  
"All right. Then Monorro, Jackson, Miss Davenport and I will be here as backup," the Commander acknowledged.  
  
"Have fun, Rae," Monorro, the twelve-year-old from the Magellanic Cloud Galaxy, offered.  
  
"Oh, you know I will."  
  
Just a few minutes later, Rakiea's group walked onto the Planet Express. "I'm Second Commander, Rakiea. This is my skilled team of mechanics," she said, pointing to THELMA, Gizbot, and Nicolo. "And this is our ship doctor," she added, pointing to Ninya. "You know, for the boy suffering head injury."  
  
Leela laughed. "You must be talking about Fry. No, he's fine, just stupid. I'm Captain Leela."  
  
"So, we're here to fix whatever it is you need help with," she started as she noticed Fry was staring at them. "What is your problem?"  
  
"Where are you guys from?" he asked with the curiousity of a small child.  
  
"I'm from Jupiter, Ninya, the blue chick, is from Pluto, Nicolo, the boy, is from Venus, and THELMA and Gizbot were built by Luminarians. Never seen any of the above before?"  
  
"You'll have to excuse him. He's from 1999 and was cryogenically frozen for a thousand years," Leela explained.  
  
"Oh," Rakiea responded. "That means you're from, what, the year 3000 or something?"  
  
"What else year would it be?" Amy asked in her girly way.  
  
"2271, last time I checked," Rakiea answered.  
  
"Like, me too," Ninya added and Jackson was nodded.  
  
"It is March 3, 2271," THELMA said, confirming their suspicions.  
  
"Well, you figured out the problem. Our time machine is broken. Maybe you guys and the professor here can work together and fix it."  
  
The Christa crew looked at him. "'Tis a rude wonder, but how old might he be?"  
  
"One-hundred and sixty-years-old," Leela answered.  
  
"Um, okay, Ninya stay here. The rest of you, come with me and the professor," Rakiea ordered. "Maybe we could use your robot, too?"  
  
"Fine. Bender, join them, since it is partially your fault."  
  
"Hey, are you blaming me?" Bender demanded.  
  
"Yes," Leela answered.  
  
"Just checkin'."  
  
The six of them went off to fix the machine, while Ninya suggested to the rest of them, "Like, why don't we go onto the Christa and I'll so show you around?"  
  
As Fry got an excited look in his face, Ninya realized what Rakiea would say to her if she had been there. Famous last words. 


	2. Helping Each Other Out

Disclaimer: This story is made up and is no way affiliated with Fox Broadcasting Company, Matt Groening, Nickelodeon, Cinar, Bill Mumy, or Peter David and all Futurama and Space Cases stuff is borrowed. Rakiea, Ninya, Jackson Walters, Monorro, and Nicolo McKai are mine.  
  
Fry, Amy, and Leela, were amazed by the Christa. They had never seen anything like it, because it was too futuristic for Fry and to primitave for everyone else.  
  
"Like, isn't it so the best?" Ninya asked as she lead the crew from Planet Express to the Command post.  
  
"For 2261, I guess," Leela commented indifferently.  
  
"So, like, this is the crew," Ninya went on, ignoring the lack of interest. "That's Monorro from the Magellanic Cloud Galaxy at navigation, Jackson Walters at the helm, Miss TJ Davenport over there, and Commander Seth Goddard. The last three are so totally from Earth. So, like, where are you guys from?"  
  
"Fry and myself are from Earth," Leela answered, "and Amy is from Mars."  
  
Ninya nodded, confused by the fact that cyclopses came from Earth and Amy looked nothing like Selphie, Rakiea's Martian buddy back home.   
  
"So, like, we so totally have to give Fry here a tour," she said, turning to Commander Goddard. "While the rest of you are from the future, Fry is from the past, so it might be fun for him."  
  
"All right," Commander Goddard sighed. "Jackson, you and Ninya give Mr. Fry a tour of the Christa, and Miss Davenport and I will talk with the others."  
  
"Oh! Can I go to?" Amy wondered cutely.  
  
"Sure," Jackson answered, quite taken by Amy. Ninya jabbed him in the ribs. She wanted Jackson to be hers...  
  
"I'm coming, too," Monorro replied meekly, obviously infatuated with Amy too. Ninya and Leela sighed simultaneously. Leela was getting sick of everyone thinking Amy was cuter, and Ninya was supposed to be the most beautiful creature that ever graced the corridors of the Christa....  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Planet Express, Rakiea, Nicolo, THELMA, Gizbot, Bender, and the Professor were all trying to repair the time machine.  
  
"I believe this doohickey goes with that thingamabob," Professor Farnsworth explained. Rakiea hit her forehead. If he were a GOOD scientist, with her actual inability, she must be an EXCELLENT one...  
  
"Bender, what did you do to the machine?" Rakiea asked patiently as Nicolo was playing with a monkey-wrench.  
  
Bender wasn't listening. He was too busy drinking a beer, smoking a cigar, and hitting on THELMA. "So, baby, what's a manbot like me got to do to shack up with a fembot like you?"  
  
THELMA was confused. "Shack up?"  
  
Nicolo chuckled as Rakiea explained, "He wants to be the Goddard to your Davenport."  
  
"I was not programmed that way," THELMA replied innocently.  
  
"I bet I could change your programming or else my name isn't Bender B. Rodriguez," Bender said, opening his chest plate to pull out another beer when he was hit with a sudden shock. No more liquor.  
  
"A sober robot can't do his job!" Bender cried in horror.  
  
"Robots of the future are in constant necessity of alcoholic pleasures?" Nicolo wondered.  
  
"Aren't all robots of any era?" Bender shot back.  
  
Rakiea smiled as she knew she could use this to her advantage. "THELMA?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Does the Christa store any liquor?"  
  
"Many varieties from many eras."  
  
"Good," answered Rakiea slyly as she started messing around with bits on the time machine. "We'll finish up here, and you bring enough alchie for all of us. Cigarettes, too, if you have them."  
  
THELMA didn't realize the clever Jupiterian was taking advantage of the current situation, and Nicolo didn't bother to correct her. He wanted alchie and cigarettes, too. "I shall return right away," THELMA said as she left.  
  
Back on the Christa, Fry, Amy, Ninya, Monorro, and Jackson were in the engine room. "What's this do?" Fry asked curiously.  
  
"You'd have to ask Rakiea," Monorro replied.  
  
"This is pretty," Amy sighed as she touched a colored coil. "What does it do?"  
  
"Like, you'd so totally have to ask Rakiea," Ninya told her.  
  
Fry was about to mess with the crystals surrounding the engine when he was shot at with three, "Don't touch that!"'s.  
  
He shrunk back. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.  
  
On the deck, Commander Goddard and Captain Leela were trying to explain each other's situation to one another.  
  
"...and that's why we're stuck on the Christa, again," Commander Goddard finished.  
  
"My story is shorter," Leela explained. "Fry--frozen for a thousand years, Fry--stupid, Fry--messed with the Professor's time machine, went back in time seven hundred and thirty-nine years instead of the simple five minutes."  
  
"Fry would be a challenge for anyone, even TJ and myself who've dealt with ten space cases," the Commander commented.  
  
"I'm just glad that Fry didn't attend Starcademy," Miss Davenport sighed.  
  
"Starcademy?" Leela asked.  
  
"Where we train cadets to be STARDOGS?" Commander Goddard responded.  
  
"The STARDOGS are long since defunct in the year 3000," Leela explained. "But if we had them, Zapp Brannigan wouldn't be a captain, and that would be a good thing. A really good thing."  
  
"An imbosile, I see?" Miss Davenport suggested.  
  
Back on the Planet Express, everyone was relaxing with beer and cigarettes on the deck. "This is the good life," Rakiea commented, taking a swig of her third beer.  
  
"I be in total agreement with thee," Nicolo added, taking another puff of his cigarette.  
  
"Jupiterians and Venetians really start drinking at five and smoking at eleven? I did not know that," THELMA replied. Whilst she was on the Christa, the ship, which she did communicate with, said children don't drink or smoke, so Nicolo told her that on Jupiter and Venus they start young.  
  
"Yep," they both answered in unison.  
  
"We need more beer," Rakiea told THELMA.  
  
"And cigarettes," Bender added. When THELMA left, he said to the kids, "You guys are cool. You'll grow up to be just like Uncle Bender."  
  
Rakiea was about to respond when she hiccupped and started giggling hysterically. Nicolo started laughing as well.  
  
"'Tis a good thing Professor Farnsworth's asleep," Nicolo slurred as he Rakiea calmed down a bit. "He'd want our beer."  
  
"And there's barely enough for me, you, and Bender," Rakiea hiccupped as THELMA returned.  
  
"Should we head back to the Christa?" THELMA suggested.  
  
"NO!" the kids yelled.  
  
However, still in the Christa's engine room, Fry had become increasingly more curious, and when the others weren't looking, started playing with the crystals. Then the engine went out.  
  
"Fry!" Amy whined.  
  
"Like, what did you do?" Ninya wondered.  
  
Jackson and Monorro shook their heads. They both knew that this could not be good. 


	3. The Kids Did What?

Disclaimer: This story is made up and is no way affiliated with Fox Broadcasting Company, Matt Groening, Nickelodeon, Cinar, Bill Mumy, or Peter David and all Futurama and Space Cases stuff is borrowed. Rakiea, Ninya, Jackson Walters, Monorro, and Nicolo McKai are mine.  
  
Ninya, Amy, Fry, Jackson Walters, and Monorro all rushed to the Christa's Command post.  
  
"What happened?" Commander Goddard demanded. When the engine had gone out, the ship had jolted.  
  
Everyone looked at Fry. "Oh, well, you see, what happened was this-" he started.  
  
"I'll get one of your mechanics from my ship," sighed Leela. She couldn't believe how impetuous Fry was sometimes. She also didn't know what she was about to run into.  
  
Though her vision was quite blurred, Rakiea could tell someone was coming. "Sheezit, Nicolah," Rakiea slurred, drinking her seventh beer, and smoking her tenth cigarette. "Shomebon's cobink."  
  
"'Tis ju' thaw," Nicolo responded, just as drunk as Rakiea was. "Lez gif ev'rythink to Bender, an' 'twill look like nufin's happen."  
  
Rakiea nodded as they gave their beer and cigarettes to Bender. THELMA was confused.  
  
"I thought it was okay for you to drink and smoke," she said.  
  
"'Tis," Nicolo confirmed, "solawng we don' geh caw."  
  
Just then, Leela came on. To a very drunken Nicolo, she looked more beautiful than his whole homeworld of Venus, with her purple ponytail and one eye...  
  
"'Tis only a cyclops that walk in beauty," Nicolo mused, trying to act sober.  
  
"Thanks, I think. Anyway, Fry's been playing with the controls on the Christa, and you're stuck unless one of you can fix it," Leela explained.  
  
"Tha's okay," Rakiea slurred, trying to act sober as well, but miserably failing. "Yoah stuck too."  
  
Leela looked confused as Nicolo walked right up to her. "Yoah eye ja-ruly be a ting of immenz wondahment and beauty."  
  
That's when Leela smelled the liquor. "Bender, I leave you alone with the Professor and the kids, and you get the kids drunk!"  
  
"For once, it's not my fault," Bender replied, finishing off the kids' beers. "They told their android there that they were allowed to."  
  
"Bu' s'okay, 'cuz we won't geh caw," Rakiea told Leela.   
  
"Lukz li' da ca's oudda da bag," Nicolo said. "So we cah go back to da mehwement dat is alchie!"  
  
Rakiea nodded in agreement as she fetched them more beer. Leela knew this definitely could not be good...  
  
Meanwhile, on the Christa, everyone was keeping an extra eye on Fry. "It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know that I shouldn't mess with those crystals? It's not like anybody told me."  
  
"Like, we all three told you," Ninya responded.  
  
"We told you not to touch them," Jackson added.  
  
"Of course he did it anyway," Amy groaned.  
  
All of a sudden, Leela came bursting back onto the Christa. "Um, how many of you would object to waiting here awhile?"  
  
Everyone gave Leela a look. "Fine, do you atleast have a lot of black coffee? I mean A LOT? Like, you're trying to keep the whole universe awake a lot?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Commander Goddard asked.  
  
"The kids kind of got really drunk."  
  
"THEY WHAT?!" the Commander and Miss Davenport cried in shock.  
  
"I hope you're happy, Commander. This is all your fault," Miss Davenport told him.  
  
"My fault? Did I give the kids the beer?"  
  
"No, but you let them aboard a mysterious vessel with no supervision, and--"  
  
"They're fourteen, TJ. I shouldn't have to baby-sit for them."  
  
"They are only fourteen, Seth. They need someone to stop them from acting stupidly..."  
  
Their bickering went on as Ninya called out, "Like, THELMA!"  
  
Almost instantly (no one knows how she does it), THELMA appeared. "Yes, Ninya?"  
  
"Do we totally have caffinated coffee on the Christa?"  
  
THELMA nodded. "Good. Like, all of us," she said looking at everyone not fighting, especially Fry, "will take it onto the Planet Express and force it down their throats. They need to fix both ships now."  
  
"We're coming too," Miss Davenport broke out of the fight to say. Commander Goddard nodded in agreement.  
  
It took them forever to lug the coffee onto the Planet Express only to see Nicolo passed out and Rakiea looking green in the gills.  
  
Rakiea skulked up to them. "I don't feel so good," she announced about three seconds before throwing up on Miss Davenport's shoe.  
  
"Great," Miss Davenport groaned.  
  
"I think there is a bucket on the Christa. I shall get it for her," THELMA announced.  
  
"Like, hurry!" Ninya called after her as Jackson poured Rakiea a cup of coffee.  
  
"Drink this," he told her.  
  
Rakiea shook her head. "I don't wanna. I don't feel good."  
  
"You have to! That's a direct order!" the Commander yelled, at the edge of his patience.  
  
"I'll feel better if I have another beer. Nicolo was sick, and he had another one, and he felt better," Rakiea rationalized.  
  
"That's right! Beer is good for ya!" Bender called out (did you forget he was there?).  
  
"No denying that," Fry added.  
  
"Nicolo is also passed out drunk," Miss Davenport pointed out sternly. "Drink the coffee, Miss Rakiea."  
  
Monorro went to go try wake Nicolo up and get him to drink some coffee, too. "You'll be sicker in the morning," Commander Goddard told her, "and you have to fix their time machine and the Christa."  
  
"Why me? It's Fry's fault!" Rakiea whined, trying to drink the coffee, but spitting it right back out. "This stuff is gross!"  
  
When THELMA reappeared with the bucket, Rakiea said, "Beer me, THELMA." To the shock of everyone who didn't know Rae and Nick had already tricked her, she complied with the order. Rakiea finished the beer in thirty seconds, and then passed out herself. 


	4. Goodbye, and back to the Future

Disclaimer: This story is made up and is no way affiliated with Fox Broadcasting Company, Matt Groening, Nickelodeon, Cinar, Bill Mumy, or Peter David and all Futurama and Space Cases stuff is borrowed. Rakiea, Ninya, Jackson Walters, Monorro, and Nicolo McKai are mine.  
  
Rakiea and Nicolo had immediately been rushed to the Christa's MedLab. Ninya and THELMA were trying to wake them up whilst Miss Davenport had words with Professor Farnsworth and Bender.  
  
"You had two fourteen-year-olds in your care, and you let them get drunk! They attempt to do a favor for you, and this happens! I don't know how things work in the future, but we are responsible for these children and if anything happens to them..." she started yelling.  
  
"Hold it. We didn't give them beer, that sweet fembot there did," Bender defended himself.  
  
"And I was asleep," Professor Farnsworth added.  
  
Miss Davenport didn't even know where to begin with the Professor, so she moved on to Bender. "You encouraged it! You didn't stop any of it! I somehow don't think that you didn't know serving children alcohol was wrong!"  
  
"Miss Davenport, if you are going to get mad, blame me," THELMA interjected. "You see, the Christa did inform me that they shouldn't be served alcohol, but they told me that their races start drinking at the age of five."  
  
"And you believed them?"  
  
"It is to my understanding that Nicolo and Rakiea have never misinformed me before, so I logically assumed they were telling the truth."  
  
"TJ, they will make their own decisions. From what it sounds like, no one forced them to get drunk, they did it on their own. If you're going to be mad at anyone, make it the kids," Commander Goddard told her.  
  
Miss Davenport sighed. She was tired of fighting everyone. "I suppose you are right, Seth. I mean, we watched Rakiea drink that last beer right in front of us. I hope they're alright."  
  
"So do I, so we can have fun with them in the morning," Goddard smiled slyly. Miss Davenport quickly caught on to what he was driving at--the unbearable hangover.  
  
"I don't mean to interfere, but both of our ships are still stuck here," Leela replied.  
  
Just as she said that, Rakiea groaned as she woke up. "What happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Can you fix the time machine and the Christa, young lady?" pressed Miss Davenport.  
  
Rakiea nodded slowly. "I think so, but I don't feel so good right now..."  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Commander Goddard asked.  
  
Rakiea didn't say anything for a while. "Can I go back to sleep now?" she finally wondered.  
  
"No. You have to fix my mistakes," Fry told her.  
  
"Fix 'em yourself," the fourteen-year-old groaned as Nicolo woke up.  
  
"What's going on?" he wondered.  
  
"Fry wants us to fix his boo-boos," Rakiea told him sleepily.  
  
"'Tis a thought, but why doth not Fry try it himself," Nicolo mused softly.  
  
"Fry doesn't know how!" Fry whined pathetically.  
  
Rakiea groaned softly. "You get the Christa, Nick. I'll take care of the time machine."  
  
Nicolo nodded. "Rae?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What were we thinking?"  
  
On the Planet Express ship, Rakiea was hard at work though she had a killer headache everyone had been taking advantage of. 'I will never get smashed again,' she thought to herself.  
  
Professor Farnsworth had discovered that he could download the skematics onto the ship's computer, and Rakiea was putting it back together again. She did a fairly decent job for someone who couldn't focus completely.  
  
At the same time, on the Christa, everyone was taking advantage of Nicolo's hangover as well as he reversed what Fry had done to the engine. Soon enough, the engine kicked back on. It was unfortunately time to say goodbye.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting most of you," Miss Davenport said whilst shaking hands with Leela.  
  
"Aww, thanks," Amy replied flippantly. Ninya groaned. She was glad that Amy was leaving.  
  
"We'll miss you, Uncle Bender," Rakiea sighed, almost sober.  
  
"Aye. 'Tis the most memorable time fair Rae and I have had for sure," Nicolo mused.  
  
"Hey, you kids, stay cool. Grow up to be like Uncle Bender," he responded.  
  
"Don't," Commander Goddard ordered them.  
  
"We'll miss you Amy!" Monorro and Jackson cried out in unison.  
  
"And I, you," Nicolo told Leela as he kissed her hand. "And on the Planet Express--"  
  
"Never happened," Leela assured him.  
  
"Now, let's go. We have work to do in the year 3000. We can't stay in 2261 forever," Professor Farnsworth commanded.  
  
"Hey, guys next time I screw up in 3000, maybe we'll meet again!" Fry called out as the Planet Express crew left.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that it will be way too soon?" Miss Davenport groaned.  
  
"Just our luck," Commander Goddard agreed.  
  
"It is a shame they are leaving," THELMA replied. "I think I was starting to like Bender."  
  
The kids all laughed as the Planet Express ship disappeared as quickly as it had come. Rakiea and Nicolo had been severly punished for lying to THELMA, Ninya became more obsessed with being cute so she could be cuter than Amy, Jackson and Monorro asked Rakiea to build a time machine so they could go to the future and find Amy, Bender went on being corrupt, and Fry continued being an idiot. Miss Davenport, Commander Goddard, and Leela knew it was an adventure they'd never forget, but for all the wrong reasons. But it was still an adventure no one on the Christa would ever forget. 


End file.
